


Let Me Please You

by DareTony



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13874142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DareTony/pseuds/DareTony
Summary: So this is a follow up to my story For You, I'd Lose it All. This is basically just pure smut... Also this is the first time I've actually written a full on smut. So I need more practice, but I hope somebody enjoys this anyways.





	Let Me Please You

It has been weeks since the mission that landed Y/n in the Rainbow Six medical center, several weeks of being stuck in the uncomfortable beds while hooked up to different machines. The beds in their quarters aren't much better, but at least she is able to sneak into the Russian quarters to be with her lovers most nights. There isn't a lot of privacy and Tachanka snores like a chainsaw, but she wouldn't have it any other way. Yet Doc had finally agreed to release her from the med bay, so Y/n looks forward to spending the night with her lovers once more. 

Timur is the one that greets Y/n in the hallway after she changes into some comfy gym style clothes. Something about his smile makes her suspicious, but she is eager to get away from all things medical and thus doesn't bother to question. Y/n doesn't protest as Timur loops arms with her and leads them towards the barracks. Briefly, she wonders why Shuhrat is not there. He had been so excited about the news she had assumed he would have wanted to be the one to escort her around the base. 

“Kapkan and the old man are out on a mission for the next few days,” Glaz casually mentions as he takes her down the hallway occupied by the Spetsnaz. “So Shuhrat and I want to make tonight all about you.”

“You guys don't have to do that,” Y/n chuckles, although she isn't opposed to being in the middle of both males for the night. “Besides, I'm still a little sore and not very mobile. So I'm not sure I'd be much of an active participant.”

A kiss on the lips silences her as they stop outside the door to the Russian’s sleeping quarters. The sniper gently presses her back against the door as he deepens the kiss. When he pulls away Y/n is slightly out of breath as she looks up into his beautiful ice blue eyes. She’d never tire of the stunning sight of them.

“Shuhrat wanted to do something for you since he still feels guilty about what happened. So he planned this whole night just for you,” Timur gazes into her eyes as he brushes a strand of hair from her face. “You won't have to do anything expect let us take care of you. Shuhrat even wanted to take the lead tonight.”

That surprises her. Glaz and Y/n usually took turns being the dominant partner in bed, but Fuze always took the more submissive bottom role. The gruff and stubborn exterior he usually displays in public melts away when he enters the bedroom. So the mental image of him taking a lead role sends a little bolt of electricity straight to her core. 

“So what do you say? Will you let us worship you tonight?”

Breathless, Y/n nods and happily accepts another peck on the lips from the Russian sniper. Pulling her close and slotting her up against his side, he reaches for the knob and slowly pushes the door open. It takes a moment for her eyes to adjust. All the lights are off. Only a couple of scattered candles illuminate the room, giving it a soft yet warm glow. In the center of the floor lies a collection of mattresses. All the mattresses in the base are twin sized. So in order to make a bigger bed, they've taken Kapkan’s and Tachanka’s mattresses and pressed them side by side on the floor and then stacked their own on top of them. Blankets and pillows are spread all over to even out the makeshift double bed. 

The Uzbek is facing away from them, bent over as he adjusts the mountain of pillows at the head of their makeshift love nest. Timur and Y/n can't help but admire the view of his toned ass the position gives. Even under sweatpants it looks firm and perfect. 

Fuze hears the sound of Glaz shutting the door across the room, causing him to turn and face them. Y/n briefly mourns the loss of the great view. However, there is a pleasant smile on his face and she decides it is a much better view. Immediately he walks over to the pair, giving Timur a quick peck on the lips before kissing Y/n and wrapping her gently in his arms. While they are kissing, Timur busies himself with removing his boots and socks before sitting down with legs spread wide at the head of their bed. 

“I love you, and I really want to make you feel good tonight,” Shuhrat whispers against her lips as he barely pulls away. “Will you let me?”

Y/n’s eyes flutter as she looks up into his piercing green gaze, leaving her speechless and out of breath. One of his hands moves up to gently caress her flushed cheek while the other stays on her hip, keeping their bodies locked together. Never has she seen Shuhrat so strong and confident in the bedroom. It sends heat pooling down between her thighs. 

“Yes,” she whispers back just as softly, hoping she doesn't break whatever spell she feels they are under. 

Burying his face into the curve of where her neck meets her shoulder, he pulls her by the hips until they are flush against his own. The cozy grey sweats he wears do little to hide the growing hardness underneath them. She wraps her arms up and around his neck as he alternates between kissing a nipping at her skin, simultaneously pushing their chests against each other until there is no space between them. Having comfortably positioned himself, Glaz sits back on the mattresses and watches his two lovers kiss each other as arousal begins to stir his own member. Swiftly, but done with great care as not to agitate her wounds, Fuze lifts Y/n off the ground and spins them around. It happens so fast that she doesn’t even realize at first that she has been set upon the bed between Glaz’s spread thighs.

Letting out a surprised chuckle, she spreads her own thighs as wide as she is able and reclines softly against Timur’s broad, warm chest as he sets his hands upon her shoulders. While Shuhrat is sinking down on hands and knees to remove Y/n’s slippers, Timur is gently caressing her shoulders while alternating kisses and bites along the curve of her neck. Being an artist, he is into details. He has already memorized all the details of Y/n’s body, creating a perfect map of her in his mind. Thus, he knows exactly where to touch and kiss her to get the best response. He knows how to make her a writhing mess from just a simple brush of his lips. He has her blood buzzing, keeping her drowning in pleasure without actually touching her intimate parts. Leaning further against him, she arches her back in search of more stimulation, her body practically begging Shuhrat to touch her.

Still on his knees, Fuze crawls up the bed to rest on his elbows between Y/n’s thighs. Deft fingers flutter against her outer thighs before hooking under the waistband of her sweats and underwear, shifting it down just enough to expose her hip bone. Warm, soft lips place a delicate kiss there. Another set of hands moves from her shoulder to the hem of her shirt and pulling upward. There are still a few tender spots around her shoulders and back, so Y/n did not bother wearing a bra. So once the shirt is lifted over her head her chest is completely exposed for her lovers’ viewing pleasure. Timur and Shuhrat locks eyes and share a smile. Then Shuhrat goes back to pulling down her bottoms at a torturously slow pace, taking time to lavish each new inch of exposed flesh with open mouth kisses. A few times he pauses at one spot to suck a hickey into her skin, marking his path.

“Please,” she wants his hands against her skin desperately, to feel the last layer that protects her body to be pulled away so she is displayed for them both. Everything feels as if it were too hot, but yet not hot enough. “Please, Shuhrat.”

That seems to be enough to spur Fuze into pulling her clothing the rest of the way down and off her feet, discarding it thoughtlessly somewhere on the floor. Shuhrat rises back up on his knees and gazes down at Y/n with lust filled eyes as he begins to lean in. Instead of moving in to kiss or touch her as she expects, he leans to the side and locks lips with Timur over her shoulder. Their chests are pressed together, leaving her deliciously pinned between both males. Looking up at them, she sees as Fuze gently takes Glaz’s lower lip between his teeth. She loves it. Some nights she is satisfied to just watch her lovers pleasure each other. It isn’t one of those nights however. Her body is practically screaming for attention, the ache between her legs growing stronger by the moment.

Letting out a soft moan, she grips one of Shuhrat’s muscled thighs tightly. She tries to slip her other hand down between their bodies to her dripping sex, desperate to be touched. Shuhrat doesn’t allow it though. Before she gets far, Shuhrat has snatched her hand away and forces her to place it against his hip instead. With a whine, she digs her fingers into him as she lifts her hips while simultaneously pulling his hips down to meet her own. When his clothed bulge rubs against her clit she can’t hold in another pleased moan. Yet it isn’t enough. Both men have left her desperately throbbing for more.

“Don’t keep her waiting, моя любовь,” Timur pulls away from the other male slightly out of breath. His hands sweep around and up Y/n’s chest to gently cup her breasts. Y/n whimpers when his thumb strokes over one of her nipples.

Shuhrat pulls away, standing up on his knees once again to swiftly pull his form fitting shirt up and over his head. It ends in the same pile as Y/n’s clothes. There is a light dusting of hair across his pecs and there is a trail of thick, darker hair that starts at his belly button and disappears into the waistband of his sweats. Timur holds Y/n against his body with one arm while also caressing and massaging her breasts with his free hand. At the same time Shuhrat kneels back down between her spread legs, gripping her thighs firmly. He lowers his face until he is only inches away, and Y/n can feel her body literally shaking with anticipation as they maintain eye contact. 

“Do you want it Y/n?” she can feel Shuhrat’s warm breath against her sex, placing a few kisses along her inner thighs. “I need to hear it again.”

“Please, Shuhrat!” she has a tight grip on Timur’s thighs, trying to keep herself from forcing Shuhrat’s head down. “I need it so bad!”

A chuckle is breathed out against her folds, sending another quiver rippling down her entire body. Timur holds her tight as Shuhrat wets his lips with a swipe of his tongue. Then his mouth is upon her. Y/n is nearly sobbing at how good it feels for just a simple brush of his tongue, but her body is so worked up and nearly ready to combust. Her hips try to lift on their own accord, trying to follow Shuhrat’s movements. For the time being, Shuhrat acts merciful. He doesn’t let up as he alternates between broad Saint Bernard laps of his tongue over her lips and precise circles spun around her clitoris.

While Shuhrat relentlessly laps at her folds, Timur focuses his attention on her breasts, massaging both gently in his hands. The hitch he earns from Y/n every time his thumbs flick over one if her nipples satisfies him as his lips brush behind her ear. She lets out a strangled nose, nails digging into Shuhrat’s arms that have moved to grip her thighs as she feels his tongue slip lower and glide over her other hole. Feeling his warm chuckle on her flesh lets her know that it was no accident.

“Don’t stop, please,” she begs with a purring tone, moving her hand to splay across the back of Shuhrat’s head, but not putting any pressure against him. 

A finger is pressing into her steals the breath from her lungs. Shuhrat has gotten serious. His tongue continues to work her clit, alternating patterns to keep it interesting, while his finger curls inside of her to stroke the rough patch of flesh on her walls. Quivering thighs are lifting up over Shuhrat’s shoulders, trying to pull him closer as another finger is effortlessly slipped inside of her. Looking down between her thighs, Y/n sees Shuhrat look up to lock eyes with her and it feels likes she is trapped by the orbs darkened with lust that are staring back at her. Her lips part in a wild moan, Timur pinches her nipple lightly and sucks hard against her neck.

“Come for us, Y/n,” Timur whispers against her ear as he pulls away, tip of his nose trailing along her jawline. Her world shatters as her body begins to convulse. She tightens her grip on Shuhrat, forcing his face to stay pressed flush with her core as she rides out her high.

Stars are in her eyes when she finally relaxes, body becoming limp as she drops her arms and legs from Shuhrat. He pulls back to rest on his heels, gazing at her as he wipes her moisture from his lips and chin with the back of his hand. Y/n feels boneless as Timur lifts her by the shoulders, moving out from underneath her and laying her back against the mound of pillows that was behind him. She isn’t sure how much they have planned for the night, or if she can handle it. Yet she is determined to have both males reach their orgasms before she calls it quits for the evening. 

“Undress each other, please?” Timur has moved to rest beside Shuhrat, and Y/n wants to see Shuhrat’s hands on his body.

“Of course, принцесса,” Shuhrat smirks before turning on the other male, pulling his body close by the hips.

Locking lips again, Y/n sees Timur’s tongue working its way into Shuhrat’s mouth and both tongues are intertwined in a battle for dominance. Normally, Shuhrat gives in and allows Timur to win, but tonight she believes Shuhrat won’t submit. Calloused fingers grip the edges of Timur’s shirt and push it upwards until it gets stuck at his shoulders. The males pull away from each other long enough to pull it up over his head, pushing Timur’s beanie off in their haste. Their chests are pressed together as the both reach for the other’s waist band.

Timur is wearing jeans, so Shuhrat pauses to unbutton them and pull down the zipper. By the time he gets his pants and boxers halfway down his thighs, Shuhrat’s are already pooled around his ankles. Y/n is still lying back on the bed trying to recover from her mind shattering orgasm, but she is drooling once she sees both other lovers fully bare. They both are incredibly hard, pre-cum already leaking from their tips. Timur is considerably longer, but on the thinner side, whereas Shuhrat is of an average length but has incredible girth. They're kissing again while stroking each other's dicks in a steady matching pace. She doesn’t want to be selfish, but she is already aching to have them back against her. Luckily, they don’t stay that way for long. Shuhrat gives a firm swat against Timur’s ass before he pulls away and turns back to their female lover.

“Are you alright with spit roasting, or would you prefer if we did it another way?” she knows that Shuhrat will accept her answer if she says no. Timur wouldn’t protest sitting back. He is fine with pleasuring himself as he watches his partners make love before him. But Y/n wants to please both men. 

“I’ll be fine,” she confirms with a nod as she gazes into the lust filled eyes of Shuhrat. A few sore spots weren't going to stop her from a proper fucking. “Now get that tight little ass of yours over here so you can fuck me. You too, Timur.” She is feisty as the grand finale of the night draws near, and she is far too worked up to have patience now.

“Yes, ma’am.” Both men speak at the same time as they shuffle about the bed to arrange themselves properly.

It feels as if she were drunk as Y/n rolls over onto her stomach and lifts up onto all fours, promptly lifting her ass as she senses Shuhrat kneeling only inches away from her thighs. She hears his sharp inhale and he promptly grips both cheeks in his rough, calloused hands that almost feel burning hot to the touch. Timur has moved in front of her, placing his palms gently on her shoulders as he lowers himself to his knees. As he settles, Y/n watches the bobbing of lengthy cock that is now level with her face. A finger under her chin turns her attention back up to his face so that she can see the soft, adoring look in his azure eyes.

“God, please tell me you are ready,” Shuhrat speaks over her shoulder as Y/n wets her lips in preparation. 

“She is ready,” Timur answers for her, reading the look in her eyes as she parts her lips to accept his length in the warmth of her mouth. “Make her feel good. Remind her how good her lovers can treat her.” She moans around Timur’s cock at his words, causing a satisfying hitch in his breath. It is also her that is reminding them how good she can make them feel.

Y/n is so wet that she can feel it dripping down her inner thighs, and Shuhrat seems to be admiring the view as he spreads her cheeks to better expose her folds. Exhaling slowly, he moves one hand up to spread her wetness fully across her lips.

“Did we do this to you? Did we make you this wet?” Timur appreciates that additional moan that Shuhrat gets out of their lover, enjoy how it vibrates around his cock. Y/n loves the assertive confidence her lover is displaying, as is Timur. 

Hollowing her cheeks, Y/n begins to bob her head along Timur’s length as she finally feels the broad head of Shuhrat’s tip pressing into her soaking entrance with no resistance. When he bottoms out inside her, Shuhrat lets out a swift huff of air, gripping her hips to still him for a moment. Her walls immediately are clenching tightly around him, happy to finally have something buried inside her aching hole. Timur buries one hand into Y/n hair, groaning as he shifts his eyes down to watch her red and swollen lips moving along his member.

When Shuhrat no longer feels overwhelmed by the wet heat encompassing him, he slowly drags his hips back and pulls out of Y/n’s body until only the head of his cock rests within her core. Then he slams back in full force. It causes her to lurch forward onto Timur’s cock, making it slip slightly back into her throat. She gags slightly, but quickly recovers and relaxes her throat to take him further. Shuhrat is quick to set a swift and brutal pace, his thrusts forceful but anything but unpleasant. It feels so good that she worries her knees may give out. She already feels so close to the edge, ready to burst, but she is desperate to please them.

Shifting her weight to one arm Y/n raises the other to reach up under Timur to gently fondle his hefty sack. At this point he is gently thrusting into her mouth, essentially fucking her face. The muscles in his thighs clench as her hand moves further back to rub the flesh stretching between his sack and anus. From experience, Y/n knows that it is one of the most sensitive areas on his body. This turns him into a sputtering mess of gasps and strangled moans.

“You feel so amazing,” Shuhrat is panting as he leans forward, pressing his chest nearly all the way down against Y/n’s back. One arm reaches down around her body to where their bodies meet, fingers rubbing frantic circles against her clit. That tells her that he is nearing his own climax, much to her relief. She isn’t sure how much longer she can hold out. “I need you to come for me, I’m so close.

Yet it is Timur who is the first to break, spurting his seed down Y/n’s throat with a slight warning of his hands on her hand as she swallows around him. Greedily, she tries to swallow all his cum down, but unfortunately some drips down her lips as Timur pulls away and sits back on his thighs. He is panting and out of breath, but he continues to soothingly stroke her hair as Shuhrat continues to roughly pound her from behind. Drool and Timur’s cum are dribbling down her chin as she bites her lip, head leaning into Timur’s touch as feels she is about to break. Shuhrat has lost his rhythm, but it doesn’t matter. With one forceful thrust along with his fingers working her clit, Y/n practically screams out her orgasm. Tears are gathered in her eyes as her walls spasm around the cock that is still pistoning inside of her. Shuhrat lets out a long groan as he also begins to spill inside her, continuing to softly thrust until they have both ridden out their highs.

Timur lies down on the left side of the bed, turning onto his side and placing his head on the pillows as Shuhrat takes his time rising back up and pulling himself from Y/N’s body. For a moment he sits back on his knees and watches their combined juices slowly drip from her body onto the bed. Y/n is limp at this point, and Shuhrat has to catch her in his arms before she face plants into the mattress. Shifting so that he is to her right, he holds her in his arms and lies down as well. 

He turns to rest on his back after he has situated Y/n to lie comfortably between the two large male bodies. Pressing closer, she turns onto her side, throwing one arm across his chest with her hand placed directly over his heart that is still hammering inside his chest and tossing a leg over both of his. The wet evidence of their love making rubs against his outer thigh. Timur shuffles closer as well, slotting up behind Y/n to spoon her with an arm wrapped possessively around her middle. All three of them are panting, out of breath as they try to recover.

“So, do you think we’ll get to see this dominant side of Shuhrat in bed again?” Y/n asks with a softly a few moments later just as they are beginning to drift into blissful sleep. “I sure enjoyed it. What about you Timur?”

Behind her Timur, grunts his approval and shifts in closer, head buried into the back of her neck. 

“Perhaps,” Shuhrat smiles and places a chaste kiss to Y/n forehead as he closes his eyes. “If it makes you both happy, but for now we must sleep.”


End file.
